


Klaine Season 6 Reaction One Shots

by MrsCriss2012



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCriss2012/pseuds/MrsCriss2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week I will add a new Klaine reaction fic/ one shot/ scene I wish we had been given in the episode. Short, sweet and with NO KAROFSKY in sight, just Klaine. Rated M just in case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6x01 6x02

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all. A lovely reader found my reaction fic on my tumblr (mrscriss2012) and asked if I would post them here...so here we go. Every week will bring a brand new reaction fic/ a scene I wish we had gotten in Glee season 6 between Kurt and Blaine. They will be short and sweet, with NO KAROFSKY in sight. I have rated them M just in case but don't expect smut each time, I'm aiming more for fluff because that's what I need right now! I will post them the weekend after the episode has aired right here.
> 
> For those who were/are following "I Won't Let You Down," the sequel, "Feels Like Home," will start this Wednesday (Jan 14th) and will update Weds, Fri and Sun evenings UK time.
> 
> Becky

It's late when Blaine leaves Mr Schue's apartment and heads outside to walk to his car. Sam had left before him and after that it had seemed kind of awkward with Kurt and Rachel sitting side by side on the couch while Schue took one armchair and Blaine the other; the one that was unfortunately right opposite Kurt. 

Conversation had been stilted and uncomfortable and Blaine knew it was up to him to break the atmosphere by declaring he needed to go and look over some sheet music before work tomorrow. A total lie of course, but he didn't think he could sit there a moment longer without making a total fool of himself. Besides, Rachel can read him like an open book and he knows she's been staring at him all evening, compiling a report to give to Kurt, no doubt. 

Kurt.

Blaine sighs heavily as he unlocks his car and takes a moment to lean against it in the dark, looking up at the stars. 'Not here,' he thinks to himself as he blinks hard. 'Not now.'

"Blaine!" He turns at the sound of Kurt's voice, almost as if he had been expecting him to appear though in reality it was more of a hopeful wish. "Hey." 

Kurt jogs down the street to catch up to him and gives a shy smile when he stops in front of him. 

"Hey, Kurt."

"So uh...I just wanted to say that um..." Kurt pauses and takes a deep breath. "I'm happy for you. About...y'know."

Blaine knows when Kurt is being sincere and knows when he's just being polite and this is definitely the latter. The question is though, why did Kurt feel the need to chase after him to say that?

"Oh, um, thanks," Blaine says, blushing in the dark. 

"Why do you do that?" 

Blaine looks up. "Do what?"

"Say thanks like that? Like you're...I don't know, embarrassed, or something."

"I'm not embarrassed," Blaine flares hotly. "I just...it's us, isn't it?"

"Not any more," Kurt says with a small, sad smile. "You've kinda made that obvious." 

"Excuse me?" Blaine scoffs. "I've made it obvious? I have? Kurt...you..." He breaks off, swallowing down bile as he thinks back. "You broke up with me. You ended our engagement. You..."

"Yeah okay, okay, I ended it, I know," Kurt says heavily. "But I just...I don't get why you're dating the guy when you look like you'd rather be anywhere else." 

Blaine laughs bitterly. There is so much he'd like to say. "Not anywhere else," he whispers as his eyes fill with tears. "One place specifically." 

"Blaine." 

"Kurt?" 

The way he stands there, one eyebrow raised questioningly, looking so innocent and afraid, makes Kurt's heart lurch. "You know why I'm back," he says boldly, and Blaine does that thing he does, where he looks down, rubs the back of his neck and looks back up, making Kurt want to pin him up against the car and kiss him senseless.

"I do," Blaine admits, but rather than following that up with protestations about how he's moved on again, he smiles. Maybe Kurt's wrong to think this means something, to think that the way he looks forlornly and longingly at Kurt as he talks says more than words ever can. 

"So?"

Blaine takes one step closer, letting his fingers gently graze against Kurt's and when he talks his voice is low. "So we'll have to see then, won't we?" 

Kurt thinks that for now at least, he needs to be happy with this. It's a small, tiny step but it feels as though it's in the right direction and then comes the one thing Kurt was not expecting at all. 

"I still love you." 

Kurt wants a full explanation for that sentence, preferably written down for him to examine in great detail but instead he blinks, his eyes wide with surprise and gives a small nod. "I love you too." 

Blaine drives away without another word but Kurt is...if not happy then certainly feeling brighter than before as he walks to his car. One tiny step has turned into one big leap and Kurt starts to think for the first time that he might just be able to do this, he might be able to win Blaine's heart.


	2. 6x03 Jagged Little Tapestry

Kurt runs out to his car, slamming the door just before his tears really start to fall. He gives himself five minutes. Five minutes of all out sobbing, the kind which tears through your soul, before he realizes that the rest of the Glee Club will be leaving soon, and no way does he want to get caught in his current state. 

He doesn't remember the drive home, just that it happens and that somehow he remembered to stop in all the right places and not get killed. He turns onto his street with huge relief, knowing his dad is working late doing his accounts and Carole is out too, meaning he has every intention of wallowing in a hot bath and then curling up in bed pretending to watch a movie while he cries some more. 

"Fuck!" 

The shock and surprise at seeing Blaine's car outside his house makes him curse loudly and he suddenly becomes stupidly nervous as he pulls onto the driveway, worrying if he's parked up right, or if Blaine is watching, thinking he's a crap driver- even though he's been in a car many times with him before. 

Whatever it is Blaine wants, he wastes no time because when Kurt closes his eyes momentarily and then looks up again, he's right there, outside his window. 

"Fuck," Kurt mutters again under his breath, then forces a smile and opens his door, ignoring the hand Blaine offers for assistance. 

"I know, if that's what you're here for," Kurt says tightly. "About your moving in together." 

Blaine's eyes go wide. Clearly that was not what he had been going to say. "Uh....Kurt, it's not..." 

"It's fine." 

"No, Kurt. It's.... I'm sorry, however you found out. I wasn't..."

"Just..." Kurt stops, taking a deep breath before going around to get his bags from the trunk. "Why are you here?" he asks, slamming the trunk closed. "Why?" 

Blaine wants to say 'Because I can't stop thinking about you', or 'Please don't give up on us, we can work this through', or even 'I'm still crazy mad in love with you, you blind idiot', but he doesn't. He just watches Kurt as he walks up the steps to his porch and says "I don't know." 

"Well there must be some reason you're parked up outside my house." 

"I didn't think you'd be home," Blaine admits, and Kurt turns to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "You're usually at Glee Club for another half hour at least." 

"Usually?" So this has happened before, Kurt realizes suddenly, and holy shit he does not know what to make of that. 

"I um....like your shirt," Blaine says, and Kurt is pretty damn sure that is not what he was going to say at all. He slides his key in the lock and then turns to Blaine with something approaching a smile. 

"Rachel dismissed me." 

"She what?" 

"I guess..." Another deep breath as Kurt tries to keep those tears in, but he knows that Blaine can read him like a book. "I guess I'm just not in a good place right now, and you know what? She was probably right to ask me to leave. I let my personal life affect my work and so...yeah, she was right." 

"Knowing Rachel she probably went about it the wrong way though." 

"Well...like I said..." 

"I'm sorry you're not in a good place," Blaine says, and is Kurt a fool for thinking there's real sincerity in his voice? "I know that's because of me and....I'm sorry." 

"Actually it's not because of you," Kurt tells him. "It's because of me. I was the one who messed this up and I'm the one who has to deal with it and learn to move on. You've found happiness with someone else and that's great," he says brightly, pushing open his front door. "Really great." 

Blaine is there like a shot, trapping Kurt against the door frame and when he speaks there is desperation in his voice. "Please, Kurt. I keep thinking about you. I keep turning up here and sitting outside your house just...reminiscing. I don't know why but every time I'm in my damn car, I don't even have to be in the neighborhood I just....end up here. Carole waved at me the other day," he admits, and he's relieved when Kurt gives a breathy laugh of disbelief. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. You broke up with me, you called the whole thing off. I had no choice but to move on. It was sink or swim. When you first left me...well, I was sinking. You know that. Not just sinking but drowning pretty damn rapidly and I needed to find land. I had to learn how to breathe again, without you there to help me. I'm sorry, because I see what this is doing to you but I...." 

"It's too late, I get that," Kurt says sadly. "Doesn't mean I find it easy." 

"It's not too late." 

"You've moved in with him." 

"Can we just..." Blaine says in a voice that is far too loud and far too angry for one who is talking about his supposed new boyfriend. "Can we just...not? Just not talk about him? Please?" 

Kurt meets his eye. A stupid mistake of course, because then they just stand there in the doorway, totally lost in one another and gradually the moment builds until both Kurt and Blaine know that if that gap was closed they'd not surface again for at least a week. 

A toot of a horn and a cheery wave from Mason and Madison as they drive past makes Kurt thump his head back against the door in frustration. "They live around the damn corner," he mutters. "Too perky." 

"I'd better..."

"Come in?" 

"What?" 

"Come in," Kurt says before he has time to overthink it. "Dad and Carole aren't home. I was just going to..." For some reason, the absurd notion of telling Blaine he was going to take a bath and would he like to join him enters his head and he laughs, before getting hit with a pang of longing so hard that his eyes fill with tears again. How many times had they done that together? Sitting there until the water had gotten cold. Now, he realizes, that's never going to be his privilege to share again. 

"I was going to order takeout," he says instead, in a wavering voice. "I always order too much so if you wanted to stay?" 

Blaine thinks. He will be expected home for dinner and it will be there, waiting for him. A huge plate of food that he will have no appitite for and loud declarations of how he must eat up because there's nothing of him and he needs some meat on those bones. Another attempt at turning Blaine into something and someone he is not, but then he can't pretend like he isn't doing exactly the same. 

"Yeah, yeah, I can stay. I don't have any plans so..." 

"Okay." Kurt gives a nod and then suddenly it's awkward because he's thinking back to the last time they had both arrived at this house together, and he knows Blaine is too. They hadn't stood like this, making polite conversation in the doorway. They had stumbled inside, kissing fervently, and both had been naked before they reached Kurt's room. His dad had bawled at him for days afterward when he came home to find the trail of clothes and them sleeping soundly in the mid-afternoon. "Okay," he repeats. "Come on in." 

Blaine stands in the hallway, trying to stay calm and rational but this means something, doesn't it? Kurt has invited him to share dinner, and he's accepted, consequences be damned. Doesn't it mean something? 

"Kurt?" 

"Hmm?" 

He looks up from where he had been scanning the mail, his blue eyes searching into Blaine's. 

Blaine gives a soft smile, his heart melting. "I really do like your shirt."


	3. 6x04 The Hurt Locker Part 1

"Well that sucked," Kurt observes as he and Blaine walk slowly through the empty McKinley halls. After the invitational, the four New Directions and the very tearful Warblers had fled, leaving Rachel to storm after Will and demand an explanation while Kurt tried to pretend he had just stumbled into the auditorium by accident. 

He had watched Blaine, neatly packing up his things, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and then Kurt had timed his exit with his, falling into what he hoped looked like a natural step with his. 

"Well, I guess it didn't suck for Vocal Adrenaline, that's the problem," Blaine says with a smile. "Man, we're doomed." 

"Oh we're doomed," Kurt says. "You guys will at least be able to pull together a performance of sorts. We have like....four members. Four." 

"How did your date go?" 

Kurt stops, startled by the sudden loudness of Blaine's voice and the abrupt change of conversation.

"Oh, uh...it was...okay, I guess. Yeah." 

For some nagging reason, his inner voice is telling him not to tell Blaine that there could never be any romance between him and Walter, that as much as he had enjoyed spending time with him there was no pull, no attraction, no quickening of breath whenever he glanced in his direction, and no racing pulse when Walter had smiled at him. 

"Good." Blaine gives a smile and Kurt stands there, shocked. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest and hadn't Blaine just smiled at him?

"I'm doomed." 

"Huh?" Blaine frowns in confusion then scurries after Kurt as he starts to walk briskly through the school again. "You are? I thought we covered that."

"Yeah, no, it's... Yeah." Kurt takes a deep breath and pushes open the door to the choir room, giving Blaine a forced smile. "I have to uh....leave. Hide. Cry. I don't know." 

"Kurt?"

"Bye, Blaine." He backs into the darkened room, not even bothering to find lights. "I'll see you..."

"Don't date him." 

"What?"

"Don't date him." 

"Blaine, we've discussed this. We've moved on. Walter and I have our second date next Friday, and you really don't get any say in this. Might I remind you of your living arrangements?" 

"Kurt, it's not..." He stops, composes himself and gives a smile which only Kurt could recognize as the smile he gives when he's crumbling inside. "Yes. You're right. We've moved on. Good great. Happy for you. Hope the second date goes well. I'll see you soon." 

He walks away quickly while Kurt shuts himself in the dark and lets his head thump back against the wall. "Fuck it," he murmurs, then pulls the door back open and runs after him. 

Blaine is in his car already, though he's just sitting staring through the windshield rather than making any attempt to move, and Kurt opens the passenger door and climbs in. Blaine doesn't even try and stop him, he's too busy trying to take in the desperation that he had seen on Kurt's face as he sprinted across the parking lot toward him.

"Always at a car, me and you, huh?" Kurt says with a small smile. 

"What?" 

"Anytime we seem to get any real time alone recently there's a car involved. After dinner at Schue's, at my house the other day...." 

"I liked that," Blaine says softly. "Getting takeout with you. It was good." 

"Yeah." Kurt allows himself a small sigh as he thinks back. "It was good." 

It had been awkward at first, but then they had started talking about the most recent episode of Scandal, and was like they were back in their loft together, sharing food and just talking about anything and everything. When Blaine had shifted on the couch and his feet had settled against Kurt's thigh, he had run a hand over them like he always used to. Though neither one of them had said anything, both of them had been seconds away from moving even closer to one another, in fact Kurt had been pretty sure that if his dad hadn't burst through the door right at that moment, then he would have made a total fool of himself by trying to kiss Blaine there and then. 

"Um...why are you....?"

"Sitting in your car?" Kurt asks, and Blaine gives a nod. "Well, I have no idea. I just kinda...."

"Fine." 

Blaine starts the engine and goes, and Kurt doesn't even care where they're going, or that he doesn't have any of his belongings with him, he only cares that he's with Blaine, and that Blaine reaches out and squeezes his knee briefly. 

"I'll bring you back, don't worry." 

"You don't have to." 

"Walter might notice."

"Fuck Walter."

"I'd rather not." 

Kurt laughs, and Blaine looks over, happy that he's made him smile like that. "Sorry. I'm sure he's great." 

"He's in his late fifties. He has kids my age. He was married." 

It's a good job they're stopped at a red light, because otherwise Blaine would surely have crashed. "What?" 

"You heard." 

"Why in the world would you...?"

"Because when someone uses a picture from twenty plus years ago on their profile you don't necessarily notice until you meet them face to face," Kurt snaps, and Blaine realizes he's embarrassed. 

"But you're seeing him again?" 

"He's very sweet," Kurt admits, then notices Blaine has come to a stop in the Lima Bean parking lot. "But when I say date, it's more like...I've found a new friend, maybe?"

"I see. So why did you make out like it was more?" 

"Why do you think?" Kurt cries. "Because I have to move on! I want to move on! I can't live my life like this. Watching you, with...and you're all...and I'm... I'm just...existing. Here, in Lima. Just existing." 

"Why did you come back then? Why not spend your placement in New York?" 

"I came back for you, you dumbass," Kurt barks, his cheeks flushed as he admits it. "You know that already. What? You wanna hear me say it again? It's not enough that you torment me on a daily basis? I came home to try and win you back, because being without you is killing me and I wish more than anything that we could make it work again. There, satisfied? Or shall I also remind you of how much you've moved on and that I'm left behind, regretting the most stupid mistake I've ever made." 

"You regret dating me?"

"I regret breaking up with you, you idiot!" 

"You're the love of my life," Blaine says quietly, and he reaches across to take Kurt's hand in his. 

"And you're mine." Kurt blinks and two tears escape. It's not easy for him to open up, but somehow, for whatever reason, he's not afraid to just say what he's thinking. "Please don't give up on us. Don't move on. Be with me?" 

Blaine sighs heavily. He wants to fall into Kurt's arms right now, but he also knows that too much has happened for this to be an instant and easy reconciliation. "Come and get coffee with me."

Kurt nods, knowing he must be content for now. "Sure." 

"And Kurt?" Blaine leans across, his hand sliding to the back of Kurt's neck to pull him close. "I haven't given up on us. I never will."


	4. 6x05 The Hurt Locker part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've just about recovered.
> 
> Ah....who am I kidding? I've not over it and I never will be. What a kiss! I actually loved the whole episode, not least the time Kurt and Blaine had to reconnect with each other and the looks they shared... Oh my! 
> 
> What did you think? Let me know! 
> 
> So here's what I think (hope) happened afterwards....

"You're following me out to my car again!" Kurt calls over his shoulder, but there's a flirtatious laugh in his voice and Blaine jogs a couple of paces to catch up. 

"I'm parked next to you, in case you hadn't noticed." 

"Hmm. Then I'll allow it." 

Kurt loves this. He loves that he can be silly again, and smile and laugh with Blaine. He loves that Blaine can gently take his elbow and guide him toward his car as if he needs assistance in finding it, and he loves that he can lean up against the drivers door, with Blaine standing far closer than he should. He also loves that they can stand there gazing into one another's eyes, more open and unguarded than they've been for months, which of course has absolutely nothing to do with the hot, passionate kiss they've just shared. 

That was just so they could get out of the elevator. 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, his hand reaching out to settle on Kurt's waist. 

"I'm...I'm good, yeah. Looking forward to getting home and taking a shower," Kurt says, aware he's rambling but not really knowing what else to do. "I'm so sweaty. My tank top is still wet and I desperately need out of this underwear."

Blaine makes a noise. He's not entirely sure whether it was a squeak or a whimper or an all out moan but it was a noise, and Kurt heard it. 

Of course, he needs to cover up his embarrassment somehow, and he also needs to hush his mouth before he begs to be allowed into that shower with him, so he surges forward, claiming Kurt's lips in another kiss. 

Kurt stumbles initially but then he falls into it, his hand sliding to the back of Blaine's neck, keeping him close. Kissing each other is like a well-practised routine, and one of which neither ever tires. 

Kurt knows Blaine will go for a slow kiss first, then incline his head and really sink into it, and Blaine knows Kurt will open his mouth wide, his tongue running over his lips as he tries to get even closer, as if that were possible. 

Eventually they pull apart, just as breathless as they had been in the elevator but this time, outside and with no demand put on them to kiss at all, it's different. 

"What-what was that?" 

"I don't..." Blaine trails off, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck where Kurt's hand had just been. "You were just...and I...because...."

"You can't kiss me like that." Kurt says angrily, turning to pull his car door open. 

"I can't? I can't? What about you? 'Oh we'll just kiss to get out of the elevator but actually Blaine, I'm gonna eat your face and then leave you with a massive hard on while I act like nothing's happened.' Don't tell me I can't kiss you like that when you've basically ruined me." 

"You live with another guy," Kurt says, very slowly, as if Blaine was a toddler who didn't understand. "You cannot go around kissing random men because that's cheating. We've been over this." 

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. "Wow, that's low. You know what, Kurt? You actually don't know anything about my situation, and you're not just a random man, are you? I get you like to insult other people to protect yourself from any hurt, but let me just remind you that this time, it wasn't me who did the hurting. I'll see you tomorrow." 

He drives away quickly, without looking back. 

Kurt is angry all night. Whether at himself, at Blaine or at Sue he really doesn't know, but his mood stays and eventually, at nearly two in the morning, he sends Blaine a text. 

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know anything about the nature of your relationship with Dave because it's not my place to know these things about you any more. That saddens me. Whatever happened today, I still want us to be friends. If anything, the time spent in that elevator proves we can still get along together, right?" 

The message comes back quickly, and Kurt's spirits soar for a moment to think that Blaine might be lying awake thinking of him, but then he reads the message. 

"Sure. Friends works for me. Sorry for what happened. A moment of madness. I'll see you at the invitational." 

Blaine is so irritatingly perky the next day that Kurt really feels as if he could smack him, so he tries to steer clear, only then he suggests they go to Sue to point out that her plan failed and Kurt has no choice but to plaster a fake grin on his face and follow him down the hall. 

Of course she doesn't buy it. Kurt knows, Sue knows, Blaine knows. Their chemistry really is undeniable, and hell, Blaine even stands there with his arm about Kurt's shoulders, until he realizes and takes a step away. 

Kurt wishes he would step back. 

"You're stalking me, I swear," Kurt says as he walks across the parking lot that night. "I should call the cops." 

"I'm not the stalker," Blaine says with a smile. "Your car wasn't here when I arrived, so you parked next to me on purpose." 

"So what if I did?" Kurt asks, but instead of flirty or fun there's an underlying bitterness to his tone. "You left the auditorium an hour ago. You're the one who's hanging around waiting for me, so that makes you the stalker. And can you move away from my door, please? I need to get in there." 

"Kurt? What's wrong? I thought we were good?" 

"We're good," Kurt says airily. He makes to open his door but Blaine steps in front of it again, blocking his way. 

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, and Kurt hangs his head. 

"I just...you told me you hadn't given up on us and now I feel like...well, I feel like you have." 

"I kissed you yesterday," Blaine points out calmly. "You told me I was cheating and that I couldn't." 

"I know, because I have to assume you're with him, don't I? You live together." 

"It's not...." Blaine starts, then shakes his head. "Look, Kurt, you want the truth? I can say I kissed you just to get out of that elevator, but that's a total lie. I kissed you because we had just spent all that time together and I loved every second of it. I mean, I didn't like the being trapped, or the weird doll jigsue thing, but you? Me? Together? Yeah. Nobody forced me to kiss you again." 

"So why did you?" 

"Honestly?" he asks, and Kurt nods. 

"You made me really horny with all your shower talk."

They laugh together, and Blaine is pleased to see Kurt blushing, and he reaches out to take his hand. "Look, Kurt, I haven't given up on us, far from it. I just want us to work this out on our own terms, rather than according to Sue Sylvester's crazy ass schedule, that's all. I've hurt you in the past and it's taken you a long time to get over that and to trust me again, now it's the same for me. I don't know if I can lay myself on the line like that again, because if you changed your mind? I don't think I'd ever recover." 

"I get that," Kurt says sadly, and Blaine reaches up to brush a tear from his cheek. "It's not easy to hear but thank you for being honest." 

"I want to, you know that, right? I want to...to...I don't know. To scoop you up and run away, to build a blanket fort with you and hide there for the rest of our days, to kiss you until I can't breathe and a whole lot more besides, but I also need to know that we're both in the right place for this to happen, and there's still a way to go. On both sides." 

"I'm um..." Kurt starts, and Blaine figures Kurt is about to shut him down by saying he's late for a date with the old guy, or he's going home, but he doesn't. "I'm gonna work so hard to get you back." 

And then his mouth is on Blaine's again, so sure and strong, so familiar yet thrilling. Both their bags drop to the floor and Blaine's hands come up to frame Kurt's face as he pulls him closer. They kiss and they kiss and they don't even notice or hear the stunned whispers of the New Directions as they head to their cars, and Sam very quickly covers Rachel's mouth as he herds her into her car. 

When they eventually pull apart it is for Kurt to rest their foreheads together, breathing hard. Blaine gives a blissful smile and kisses Kurt again, slowly, lovingly, before he pulls back and whispers one simple word. 

"Home."


	5. 6x06 What the World Needs Now

"He's not here," Kurt mumbles under his breath, watching as Blaine moves through the room, greeting everyone with that ridiculously perfect smile he has. 

He glances out into the hallway again, just in case he was parking the car or taking a call, but no. Blaine, for whatever reason, is here alone. 

"He's not here!" he hisses excitedly at a very confused Mason. "He's not here and oh! He smells so good." 

"Uh...who? And how can they smell good if they're not here?"

"Not him," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He looks over to where Blaine is standing with Schue. "Him." 

Blaine reaches out, chucking Daniel under the chin before holding his tiny hand in his. "I might have just died," Kurt cries quietly, clutching his heart dramatically and he wanders away, leaving Mason even more confused than he was before. 

"I'm dying. I have died," he declares when he squeezes back on the couch next to Sam. He is ignored, of course, given that Rachel is on the other side talking rapidly, but he doesn't really care. From here he has the perfect view of Blaine, now talking to Emma, and if Artie would just move a little bit he could get a really nice side view of Blaine's ass. 

His thoughts must wander at some point because the next thing he knows, Blaine is standing in front of him, two glasses in his hand. "Uh.....Apple cider? It's not...it's not champagne but..." 

"Yes! Hi! Thank you. Please. Yes. Uh...." 

Kurt panics. What should he do? There's no room for Blaine to sit next to him unless he sits on the arm of the couch and then he'll be too high up and that won't do at all and.... He stands quickly, and suddenly they are pressed very close together. 

"Thank you," he says again, taking the glass and making sure their fingers brush together. 

"Welcome." 

Blaine just stays there, standing right in front of Kurt and smiling softly. Kurt can't move forward, because he would effectively be standing on top of Blaine. Backward would mean him sitting down again. To his left would be into Sam's lap and to his right would mean climbing over the arm of the couch and the table full of half empty glasses. 

"You need to move," he snaps at Blaine. He feels out of control, and Kurt hates feeling out of control. 

"Oh. Right. Yes. Sorry. I....I'll move." 

So he does. Only he moves right to the other side of the room, next to Jane and Spencer. 

"Oh for..." Kurt sighs, and stamps his way over to where Blaine now leans against the bookcase, looking lost. "Not there," he barks. "Why did you move all the way over here? I just meant take a step backward, that was all. Why did you....?" 

"You said move."

"Yes, but..." 

"Sorry." 

"It's...." Kurt stops, and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Could we...could we just start over again?" 

"What?" Blaine's eyes are wide, and Jane and Spencer quickly move, sensing this should really be a private moment. 

"With tonight. Start again with tonight." 

"Oh." 

Kurt feels a pang of regret when relief floods Blaine's face. 

"I'd like that. So. Kurt, how are you?" 

"Good, thank you. You?" 

"Yeah. I'm good. Really good, actually," Blaine says with a smile that makes Kurt swoon. "So good." 

"Oh?" Kurt reaches past Blaine, to set his glass on the shelf, but then he lets his arm stay there, resting behind him so his forearm now brushes Blaine's shoulder. "Why _so_ good?" 

"Well...you know. Santana and Britt...getting...."

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Everyone here. All together like this. It's....nice."

"Oh." 

"You." 

"Excuse me?" 

It's Kurt's turn to look surprised, but Blaine just holds steady eye contact, and Kurt's heart starts to pound. "Did you just...? Me?" 

"You," Blaine repeats softly and for just a second, Kurt feels the gentle pressure of his hand on his waist. "Seeing you always makes me feel good." 

"Oh." He flushes pink with pleasure. "Well. You know. I aim to please." He gives a little laugh and maybe he might have taken a step closer too, but Blaine seems far from bothered. In fact, he grazes their fingers together. "So," Kurt breathes. "You're alone?" 

"Looks that way." 

"Are you....?" 

"Maybe."

"Flirting with me?" 

"Oh." Blaine stops, blinking as he rubs the back of his neck. "No," he lies. "Are you flirting with me?" 

"Totally." Kurt figures he has nothing to lose. After all, only a week ago they were making out heatedly, and though he hasn't heard from Blaine since, and they've avoided one another in any group scenario by making sure Sam was between them at all times, surely the fact that Blaine is here on his own tonight must mean something.

"Well that's..." Blaine breathes deeply. Loving yet hating this flare of desire and yearning he feels whenever Kurt so much as glances in his direction, and the hope he feels right now. Don't shoot it down, Kurt, he silently begs. Don't shoot it down. 

"That is entirely welcome," he rushes out. "You know, because.... Yes. Yes I am here alone. I am alone." 

"What?" 

"Single. Able to flirt and be flirted with. I mean, I'm not, because I'm not good at flirting but..." 

"Oh, I seem to remember a very flirtatious Warbler, back in the day," Kurt teases. "Making me sing Christmas duets with him, dancing with me, giving me all these lines about there being a moment."

"Hey! That was all entirely genuine!" Blaine laughs, but Kurt looks him in the eye, his face serious.

"I know it was. Those moments were...are....everything to me. I hope I haven't lost them forever."

"Kurt..."

"I don't want you to ever have those moments with anyone else," he admits softly. "Not ever." 

"I never could." 

The party continues around them. Sam knocks over his drink, which is hardly a surprise. Rachel and Mercedes mop up while he apologizes to Emma. Santana talks to Kitty about her college plans, Brittany talks cheerleading with Mason and Madison, Artie talks with Roderick and Spencer..... and Kurt and Blaine stand there, just staring into one another's eyes. 

"I am so totally and utterly in love with you," Kurt eventually whispers. 

Blaine takes his hand and they quietly slip from the apartment without a goodbye to anyone. Out on the street, they keep holding hands as they walk towards Kurt's car until suddenly, Blaine stops them. 

He kisses Kurt fiercely, his hands framing his face, his thumbs brushing gently over his ears and Kurt just melts. He lets himself go, lets himself fall into this kiss because this is what he's been longing for since he boarded that plane back to Ohio. 

Kurt kisses back and he keeps on kissing, not ever wanting it to end. His arms hold Blaine close, but he knows it will never be enough. He needs Blaine in his heart and his life every day, for the rest of his life. He was stupid and he was dumb but he knows now that if Blaine will just give him this one chance, he will never let him go again.

Their kiss breaks, but Kurt keeps his eyes closed, trailing kisses along Blaine's jaw until he eventually pulls him into a hug. 

"Kurt?" 

"Hmm?" 

Blaine pulls back slightly, to make sure he can catch his eye. He smiles that ridiculous smile, the one which makes Kurt swoon and he reaches out, brushing his thumb gently over his cheek.

"I'm in love with you, too."


	6. 6x07 Transitioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I found this one really tough to write. Usually the reaction fics come really easily but I struggled here, and I'm still not entirely happy. I blame Klaine and the Glee writers for my woes. 
> 
> Who's excited for next week?!!

Blaine watches as the happy, double dating foursome depart, then he sits heavily down on the piano stool, and cries. 

He has no one. No one he can talk to about how two minutes ago his heart had been swelling with joy, ready to burst out of his chest at the possibility of he and Kurt becoming a couple once more, and no one to explain the utter, profound grief he was now feeling. 

It was such an abrupt change in emotion that he was left reeling. From high to low, happy to sad, hopeful to heartbroken. He'd lost him. 

All that time spent attempting to forge a relationship Karofsky, when he knew his heart wasn't in it and he knew it was all wrong. All that time he tried to convince himself that Kurt wasn't the one for him, and that he could move, and had moved, on. 

When Kurt had declared he was back in Lima to win his heart, and he had looked him in the eye and told him he had met someone else. 

Why? What had he been thinking? Why in the world hadn't he realized there and then, that there was simply no getting over Kurt Hummel? You don't meet, and fall in love with a guy like him, and then manage to walk away without a scratch. 

In loving Kurt, his heart had been ripped open and left bleeding and raw. He didn't regret a single second of it, but boy did it hurt. 

"Young Burt Reynolds," Sue Sylvester calls as she looks into the choir room. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be off involved in some act of sodomy with that bear of yours." 

"Uh...that's not....no," Blaine says, standing quickly and surreptitiously wiping his eyes. "I was just leaving." 

"What's wrong, Tom Selleck without the moustache? Did the intensely annoying Rachel Berry dare to sing some hideous Broadway duet with someone other than you? Did Porcelain tickle some ivories that weren't yours?..... That's it, isn't it?" she asks sharply, picking up on the way Blaine stiffens. "You don't want to be weighed down by the stench of man sweat and the feel of rough, hairy, calloused skin. You want sweet, smooth porcelain." 

"You know what? That's pretty much it, yeah," Blaine says resignedly. "But he's moved on. That ship has sailed." 

"Oh my sweet, sweet gay. That ship has never sailed," Sue croons, then crosses the room and places a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Klaine is endgame, we all know that."

"We don't. It's not." 

"Blaine? He loves you," she says sincerely. "He is desperately trying to convince himself that he doesn't, because he thinks you've moved on." 

"I haven't," Blaine whispers. "I can't. He's..... Oh god, he's everything." 

"Then you need to go find your man," Sue advises. "And tell him that. Then lock yourselves away for sickeningly gay makeup sex." 

Blaine nods, and walks sadly away, back to his car where he drives to the Lima Bean and gets coffee alone. He can't do what Sue suggested, as much as he would like to. He can't listen to Kurt explain that he's with Walter now.

He is surprised when Kurt calls, not least because he had said he was going for the date right away, so surely he should still be out with that ridiculously old guy and a simpering Rachel and clueless Sam?

"Hello?" he says, rather brusquely if he's honest, but he's not in the mood to care. 

"Blaine? Are you okay?" 

"Fine." 

"Um...Blaine?" 

"What, Kurt?" 

"Are you really okay?" 

Blaine sighs. "Aren't you supposed to be on your date?" he asks, spitting the last word out. 

"I am. I'm in the bathroom. I just..." 

"Okay thanks for calling. All fine. Bye!" 

And he hangs up quickly then sits on his hands to stop them shaking. 

Kurt sits impatiently through a date which doesn't hold his interest at all. He knew Rachel could talk, but when you are literally desperate for her to shut up so you can make your excuses and leave, it becomes even more noticeable. When she eventually finishes telling Walter all about her time on Funny Girl, which certainly sounds a whole lot rosier than Kurt remembers it, Walter totally blows any tiny, remote chance he ever had of being able to leave early, by then asking Rachel what happened in LA, and Kurt knows he is trapped for at least another hour. 

"Okay!" he says loudly when the clock limps toward nine. "I'm gonna have to shoot. So tired. Sorry!" 

"Oh, no, wait!" Sam says, grabbing his wrist. "We have that thing for Beiste, remember?" 

"Oh for fu....fine," he says tightly. "Fine. Let's get it over with then." 

By the time he finally gets to go home, Kurt is in a seething rage. Not only has his entire evening been an absolute bore, but neither Sam nor Rachel, both of whom would claim to be close friends with Blaine, had even mentioned how upset he had seemed earlier. 

Kurt couldn't put his finger on why. After their frankly amazing duet at Rachel's party, Kurt had been on cloud nine. He and Blaine had been flirting outrageously, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Blaine knew he'd rigged that wheel. Then, just when he had thought this was it, finally, Blaine had announced that he needed to go home. 

Even so, Kurt had been reluctant to say goodbye, and had followed him outside where the flirty conversation had continued. The kiss had taken him aback, but it was certainly welcome, and just as he'd decided to try and go in for more, Blaine had gone. They hadn't spoken about it since, even when they were helping Rachel to move house, and Kurt just assumed Blaine had wanted to forget it had happened.

What had he wanted? Kurt wonders as he drives home. He had claimed it was Rachel he needed to see, but it had all been a bit vague, and was Kurt mistaken to think he looked a little crestfallen when he realized Walter was there? He looked kinda.....lost, Kurt thinks. And very cute. His yellow cardigan and his bow tie was....

Holy shit. 

Kurt stops the car, and swings it about in the middle of the thankfully empty road. He is at Blaine's apartment in minutes, not caring if Karofsky is there or not. He has to see Blaine, has to. 

Thankfully it is Blaine who answers, but Kurt's heart lurches when he sees he's been crying. "You were wearing that bow tie," he blurts, and Blaine drops his head. 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"Why? Well.... Look, do you want to come in?" 

"Uh... No." 

"He's not here," Blaine says suddenly. "We broke up." 

"You....? Is that why you came to see me? It was me, wasn't it? It wasn't Rachel." 

Blaine steps back to allow Kurt inside, though they don't move further than the tiny, narrow hallway. "It's always you," he says softly. "You know that by now, Kurt. I have tried, so hard, to let you go, to get past this but... Yeah. It's you. That's what I was coming to say, actually. To see if you... But obviously you don't, so..." 

"Walter is just a friend," Kurt says, stepping closer. "Why did you break up?" 

"Why is Walter just a friend? Why did you say date? I don't understand this, Kurt, any of it." 

"I know, I know," he says softly, laying a hand on his arm. "He's just a friend because you exist in this world, and for as long as you do, you're always going to be the man for me." 

"This is a mess," Blaine moans. "A complete mess. What do we do? We're basically saying there's not another one for either of us, yet we're still apart." 

"Blaine, I want you back so badly. I want us to talk all this through, don't you? Don't you want to at least give us one more chance?" 

"Of course I do!" he cries. "But I don't know if I can. If we break up again, I'll break, and I don't think I'll ever heal. Kurt...I love you so much." 

Unable to resist any longer, Kurt pulls him into a deep, loving kiss. He can feel Blaine pull back at first, before he realizes how much he wants and needs this too, and then he relaxes, welcoming the feel of Kurt's tongue against his lips. 

"I love you too," Kurt eventually gasps. "Which is why I'm walking away right now." 

"Huh?" Blaine is dazed, his senses overwhelmed with Kurt and he can't quite figure out what that means. 

"Not from us," Kurt hastily adds. "Just from this right now. Because I don't want to ruin anything by rushing into bed with you." 

"Damn." 

They both manage a laugh, but then Blaine hugs him, and Kurt needs that hug like he needs air. He clings on tight, never wanting to let go. "We just need a bit of time to get our heads around this," he whispers into the crook of Blaine's neck. "But I'll call you, I swear to God I will call you and annoy the hell out of you until we've talked all this out and we're back together, where we belong." 

"Okay," Blaine agrees reluctantly, and then kisses Kurt one more time, just because he can. "Call me." 

"I will." Kurt pulls open the door and then he's gone, leaving Blaine to feel as if somehow, soon, everything will be okay.


	7. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaine are married!! 
> 
> With apology, this is unedited and has been written on three hours sleep. For the first time ever, I'm opening this up to you. If there's a short scene you'd like to have written based on the episode, let me know. Clearly, if I'm inundated I won't be able to accommodate everyone, so please don't be offended if you give a prompt and it's not written. Let's just have a week of Klaine wedding one shots, shall we? Yay!

"Did you even speak to your mom?" Kurt asks as he drives his new husband toward the hotel he had hastily booked. It hadn't seemed quite right, to have their wedding night in Blaine's apartment, which was all packed up ready for him to move out next week. Their other option had been to trail home with Burt and Carole, but that would mean both couples lying awake most of the night, with Burt muttering every time a noise was heard, and Kurt and Blaine too scared to do anything. 

So, a modest room in a hotel just off route seventy it was, with Blaine's promise that he would take Kurt out for breakfast the next day. It wasn't all that classy and it certainly wasn't the wedding night Kurt would have planned, but actually, oddly enough, it all seemed perfect. Kurt thinks the other groom's presence might have something to do with it. 

"Of course I talked with her," Blaine laughs. "We were dancing together." 

"That's not talking." 

"I can talk with my mom any time," Blaine points out, his hand coming to rest on Kurt's thigh. "I can't see my husband in his wedding tux everyday." 

"You can see me out of it too, if you want?" 

"Ha! That's so cheesy," Blaine laughs, but then he leans close, his hand sliding a little further up Kurt's leg. "But yes, I want to very much." 

For some reason, the hotel clerk doesn't seem at all interested in Kurt's ramblings about how they got married this morning despite having only just gotten back together. Neither does she care when Blaine starts explaining that they were engaged. She just hands them the key to the room, tells them it's on the second floor, and the elevators are on their left. 

"This is it?" Kurt cries when they enter. 

"It's fine." 

"I want better than fine!" 

"You booked it," Blaine points out. He closes the door and hangs his jacket, then walks into the center of the room, looking around. "It has a bathroom and a bed. What more do we need?" 

"I know but I just...." He stops, turning to look at Blaine who just holds his left hand up in response. "You have a point." 

Blaine smiles as he walks slowly toward him, until his hands can rest gently on his hips and draw him close. "One day, you and I will stay in the finest, swankiest hotels, I promise you. But for now, for tonight, we'll stay here. And then, in twenty years time, when our kids are asking what our wedding was like, we'll tell them how we got married on the spur of the moment, because we loved each other so much. We'll tell them that our wedding night was spent in a Days Inn, with the sounds of trucks passing on the highway ringing in our ears, and when we woke up the next morning we went for breakfast at Denny's." 

"Denny's," Kurt groans, but he laughs and lets his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder. 

They stay that way for a moment, just holding each other close. Having finally reunited it seems as though every so often they need to stop, to take stock of what this is, what it means to be together again, and now...husbands. 

"We're totally married," Kurt whispers, and Blaine sighs happily, kissing just above his collar. 

"We are, Kurt Anderson-Hummel." 

"Hmm." Kurt pulls back a little, but they keep their arms around each other, not wanting to be parted. "Say that again." 

"Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel." 

Kurt loosens first his own bow tie and then Blaine's, unfastening the top button of his shirt and kissing into the hollow of his throat. "I like it." 

"Husband." 

"I like that too." Another kiss, soft and light, comes just under Blaine's jaw and he turns, catching Kurt's lips in a deep, long kiss which leaves them both breathless. 

"You're actually my husband!" Blaine cries, an ear splitting grin on his face. His eyes are dancing with joy and he's proud. So damn proud that he and Kurt have got this far. It's as though they've completed one part of their journey and now they're poised, ready to start a new adventure. 

"For realsies," Kurt teases, and then he kisses him again. 

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" 

"I really love you. I mean, I know we're married which probably gives you some idea of my feelings, but... I don't know. I just...yeah. I really love you. And I want you to know that I never stopped. Not once." 

Kurt nods, too overwhelmed to speak. He shrugs out of his jacket and throws it over the back of a chair, then holds his arms out once more to his husband, who goes willingly. 

Kurt doesn't think he will ever tire of feeling Blaine's hands framing his face as they kiss. It's his go to position, and one which they now both fall into automatically. He loves the way Blaine tilts Kurt's head gently so he can kiss him deeper, so he can run his tongue into his mouth and make Kurt feel lightheaded with passion. He loves the way Blaine commands the kiss, takes control, and he loves the way this leaves his own hands free to wander, and they do; to the buttons of Blaine's shirt until it's open and then their kiss finally breaks for Kurt to pull it from his skin before starting on his own. 

"Hey! That's your husband's job," Blaine says, and then he makes Kurt swoon by staring into his eyes as he slowly undresses him. 

"I'm in just my underwear and you're only shirtless," Kurt points out. "No fair." 

Blaine laughs and steps backward, holding his arms out wide. "All yours." 

"Forever." 

Blaine drops his arms, turning serious. "Yeah. Wow." 

"Does that freak you out?" Kurt asks, sliding his hands around his waist. 

"In the best possible way." 

"Same." 

He lowers Blaine's pants, and from his position kneeling on the floor he softly kisses up his thighs. 

"Kurt, get up here," Blaine says quietly, his hand running through his hair. 

"But I...." 

"All in good time. Just.... C'mere." 

Kurt straightens up so they're eye to eye, draping his arms over Blaine's shoulders. "Yeah?" 

Blaine looks nervous, and Kurt can't really understand why, but then one of his hands moves to his lower back, to keep him close, and the other takes Kurt's right hand, locking their fingers together and holding them over his heart. 

"I can feel your heartbeat," Kurt says with a laugh. 

"Shh." 

"What are you....?" 

"Never knew, I could feel this way," he sings. 

"Blaine..." 

"Like I've never seen the sky before." 

"You..." 

"Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more." 

Kurt settles down, his head on Blaine's shoulder, his eyes closed as he listens to his husband singing their song. They gently sway, their bodies pressed close together. When his turn comes, Kurt lets his voice soar in perfect harmony with Blaine's. 

The moment is so perfectly them, that in many ways it feels more intimate than they've ever been before. Standing there alone in a hotel room, singing their song of true love and dancing their first proper dance as husbands. 

"I will love you," they promise each other as the song comes to a close. "Until my dying day." 

They seal it with a kiss, one which builds in passion and intensity as Kurt backs Blaine toward the bed and gently lays him down. 

Maybe it's the fact that they're now married, or maybe it's just that they're more in love than they've ever been, but their lovemaking seems more intense, more meaningful, and more romantic than it's ever been before. 

As Kurt moves slowly inside of Blaine, prolonging it all for as long as he can, he takes his hand again, locking their fingers together and resting them over Blaine's heart once more. "Forever," he whispers, then buries his face into Blaine's neck, blinking back tears of happiness. 

They climax together, Kurt almost silently and Blaine with a soft moan as he arches his back. Neither one moves for a very long time and when they do, it is only for Kurt to shift until he's on his side, curled about Blaine's soft, warm body, his head resting onto his chest. 

Blaine plays with his hair, marvelling at the fact that he can do this for the rest of his life. Kurt's arms will hold him forever. His lips will seek him out. He will see his husband's eyes sparkle with happiness, cry tears of sadness, flash in anger and twinkle with mirth. Every day he will hear him say that he loves him, and he will be able to say it in return. 

Kurt's head is filled with so many visions of the future that he can't even begin to fathom it all. They'll finish college, congratulate each other on jobs found, or commiserate over opportunities lost. They'll buy a house. They'll go to weddings and funerals of friends and family. They'll hold babies in their arms and watch as they grow. They'll laugh together, sing together, dance together. They'll fight, make up, and make love. They'll hold one another through the ups and the downs, through the rough and the smooth, because they're husbands. 

He gives a contented sigh, curling that little bit tighter into Blaine's side. "Come what may, huh?" 

Blaine smiles and closes his eyes, kissing into Kurt's hair. "Come what may."


	8. A Wedding- After Kurt runs to Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt, and one which I was really glad to get asked to do because it was fun to write. This takes place after Kurt runs to Blaine, and they share that epic kiss (my heart!).

"Kurt, are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not okay," he says, pushing Blaine back into his apartment. "I-I love you. I still love you. I know everything got messed up before, but everything's fine now. So will you go to this wedding with me? Unless there's someone else." 

"There's no one else," Blaine answers quickly, and then he surges forward, kissing Kurt for all he's worth. 

It feels so right, so good, that all Kurt can do is maneuver Blaine until he can pull him even closer, his arms wrapping tightly around him. 

Blaine sinks into the kiss, his hands resting on Kurt's hips. This is perfect. This moment, this kiss... It's everything. 

All he's been waiting for, all he's been needing. 

This isn't like the kiss in the elevator, where they pulled apart, shocked at the intensity of it and struggling with repressed feelings resurfacing. Neither is it like the kiss after Rachel's party, which had left them both feeling more confused and torn than ever. 

This kiss, when it eventually breaks, leaves them both smiling, their foreheads pressed together. Kurt closes his eyes, happily taking the featherlight touch of Blaine's lips again and again, as if he's unable to get enough. 

"I still love you too," he whispers, and then Kurt does step back slightly, to hold both his hands in his and look into his eyes. 

"When I asked you to go to the wedding, I meant as my boyfriend," he clarifies, because he's really, really not going to mess this up this time. He wants all his cards laid out on the table.

"I want us to be together again," he carries on. "Because you're everything to me." 

"Yes!" Blaine says happily, feeling like he might burst. "That's...That's good. Okay. Let's..."

"No, wait a minute, because I have something to say." 

"Oh?" 

"Not a bad thing," Kurt explains when he sees the worry on Blaine's face. "I just need you to know that I made such a huge, stupid mistake in letting you go. And I'm sorry, that I was responsible for shattering so many of your dreams." 

"Kurt, you didn't..." 

"I did." He stops, drawing a shaking breath and looking down at their joined hands. "I was scared, maybe, of the future. Of settling down and then having something go wrong. Of losing you. I used to worry about that our little fights meant we weren't meant to be, and that in turn would make me lash out in anger and then the fights got worse, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough faith in us. It was only after you'd gone that I realized we were always gonna make it, and I'd thrown all that away.   
Coming back here, hearing from Rachel that you'd been through therapy, knowing you'd been dropped from NYADA, it hurt so much. Because I did that. I was responsible. And I was determined then, to win you back and make you see how sorry I was, and how much I loved you. When I found out you were with...him...well, then I knew the only way I could show my love was by respecting that you'd moved on, but it killed me every day, Blaine. Watching you...it was all I could think about, all I could focus on. It was torture.   
It's been so hard, all this time without you, but it's taught me so much. Because I know, now, that I'll never let you go again. I know that we're gonna struggle sometimes, but I know that you love me, and I love you. I know that I need to trust in us a little more, and I need to make that leap and know in my heart that everything will be okay. You always manage to do that, and so...well, I'd like you to hold my hand, please, and help me make that leap with you." 

"I'll do better than that," Blaine whispers, drawing him close once more and kissing under his jaw. "I'll see you land safely in my arms as well." 

"Thank you." Kurt gives a small nod, and then the tears of relief, happiness and joy come, and his beautiful Blaine just holds him, his arms keeping him close and making him feel safe. Like he's wanted, like he's loved, and like he belongs. 

"You've always been it for me," Blaine says as he gently wipes away the tracks of Kurt's tears. "I have been a total idiot at times, and I'm sorry for that too. We're neither of us perfect, are we? But together....well, it's all so much better." 

Kurt can't trust himself to speak without breaking down into full on bawling, so he kisses him instead, and their passion for being together once more quickly resurfaces. It is Blaine who lets his hands wander to Kurt's lower back, untucking his shirt to seek out his soft skin, but it is Kurt who really goes for it, backing Blaine up until he's against the wall and kissing him hard. 

"I think," Blaine gasps when they draw breath. "I think I should close the door." 

"Oh my god!" 

Kurt slumps against the wall, leaning his head against it while Blaine rushes to close the door to the apartment and come back to Kurt's embrace. 

"So what do we do now?" Kurt asks, and Blaine shrugs. 

"I can think of a few things." 

"Yeah, but..." Kurt breaks off for a moment, grinning widely when he realizes what Blaine's just said. "Oh wow. Yeah. I was gonna suggest we talk but....what the hell." 

"No, no, talking is good. I was teasing," Blaine laughs. "I guess we know where we stand, that we're both wanting the same thing, right?" 

"Right. I just know I'm never going to let you go. Not ever." 

"Good." 

"Even when we're old and gray..." 

"I'm gonna feel the way I do today," Blaine finishes for him, and then he can't help but kiss him again, because he can now, because Kurt is his boyfriend again. "Slowly this time, huh?" 

"Us?" 

"Yeah. You and I...we're both romantics and that's great, but I think we need to take it slow so we don't mess it up again." 

"So, no sex today?" 

"I didn't say that," Blaine laughs, tackling Kurt around the waist and kissing into his neck. "I am human." 

"I love you, Blaine. Always." 

"I love you too, Kurt, and I'm so very glad we found each other again."


	9. A Wedding- After Sue asks if they'll marry each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene many of you felt was cut short (I agree). Just what happened when Sue asked if they would marry, and Kurt was rudely interrupted by the commercial break?

"I think we'll leave you to talk this one out," Santana says as a stunned Kurt and Blaine face each other. She has to manhandle Sue from the room, and then from listening in at the door, but eventually, Kurt and Blaine are alone. 

"What are you...?" Kurt starts, then shakes his head. "What is this? I mean, what's going on?" 

"I don't know!" Blaine says, all wide eyed wonderment. "I just don't know." 

"Blaine, they want us to get married. Now! Are we seriously considering this?" 

"Yes? No? I don't know. What do you think?" 

"I think it's crazy! It's totally insane!" 

"So we tell them no," Blaine says, more than a little disappointed, but really, what can he do? He can hardly force Kurt up the aisle.

"They'll freak! Especially Sue!" 

"But they're not us, Kurt. You can't marry someone just to satisfy your friends."

"But I...I don't know if I want to say no," he admits quietly.

Blaine watches Kurt as he paces restlessly. "Marriage is a serious commitment, Kurt." 

"I know that! But I just... Would you?" he suddenly asks, whirling about to look Blaine in the eye. "If I said I'd do it, would you go through with it?" 

"Would you do it?" 

"I asked you." 

"I'd..." Blaine breaks off and gives a shrug which pretty much says all it needs to.

"Oh my God! We're considering it, aren't we?" He laughs, but there's a note of complete hysteria to it. "You actually think this is a wise idea?" 

"No, I think this is crazy and totally insane too, but I also know that I love you, and like I said, those months without you were just...awful." 

"Take it slow, we said!" Kurt screeches. "This is your idea of slow? You're such a hopeless romantic, Blaine! I love you so much but really? Marrying, when we've only just gotten back together?" 

"Kurt, I don't know why you're freaking out," Blaine says calmly. "They suggested it, we can say no. That is not a reflection on our relationship, it's just us saying we're not ready for that yet. We don't want to take a chance and who can blame us after all that's happened? All that matters is our happiness, and that we can be together and know we made the right choice. Now come here and let me hold you." 

Kurt does as he's told, his arms circling Blaine's waist as he falls into the hug. "I just..." 

"Shush." 

"But..." 

"Be quiet, Kurt. Take the hug." 

So he does. He lets himself be held and when he stops for a moment he notices several things. His heart rate slows. He relaxes. He can feel the tension leaving his muscles, the pounding in his head lessens and he closes his eyes, sighing deeply. The physical effects of being held by the man he loves are startling. Perhaps even more noticeable though, is the effect Blaine's hug has on his mind. Every ounce of stress leaves him. All thoughts of what other people would think about a rushed wedding, all panic over what vows he would say, all fear over Blaine possibly changing his mind once they got to the altar...it all disappears. All he feels, as Blaine wraps him up and holds him close, is love. Pure, unadulterated love which makes him feel safe and secure, and he knows it's something he wants for his whole life through.

"Marry me, Blaine." 

"What?" The hug suddenly and abruptly over, Blaine steps back, his eyes wide. "Just...what?" 

"Marry me," Kurt repeats softly. "Here, now. Today."

"But you said...." 

"I said it's insane, and it is. It's the craziest thing either of us has ever done but..." He gets down on one knee, holding Blaine's hands. "I love you. You asked me if I would marry you all that time ago and I said yes. I meant it. You've always been the only guy I've ever wanted to marry. My one true love, remember?" 

Blaine nods, unable to believe that Kurt is kneeling before him. 

"So, it's not the most epic of proposals, but Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?" 

"Yes." 

Kurt didn't realize how much it would mean. It's one word, and yet as soon as Blaine has said it, he leaps to his feet and pulls Blaine into a passionate kiss, one which has them both stumbling against one another with the force of it. 

"But," Blaine gets out eventually. "We don't have to do it now, if you don't want to. We can take our time, plan things out and... Hey, you know? We can still ask your dad to officiate at another time."

"Answer me honestly," Kurt says, looking into his eyes. "Do you want to wait?" 

Blaine takes a deep breath, a smile playing on his face. "No. No, I don't. I want to marry you today. I've been waiting for so long to be able to call you my husband and I.." 

He is cut off abruptly by Kurt's lips on his again and this time his tongue. Kurt is seeking him out, hungry and desperate for more. "Let's do it," he says, before kissing Blaine again and again. "I don't want to wait either. I love you so much, Blaine. Let's do this. Let's get married."


	10. A Wedding- Kurt tells his dad the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how I imagined the conversation between Kurt and his dad when he tells him he's going to marry Blaine

“Maybe we could just...not tell him?” Blaine asks hopefully. 

“What, and just show up at the altar? You know my dad, Blaine, he’s going to have plenty to say about this and I’d rather he said it in private than in front of all the guests.”

Walking into the barn, he spies Burt talking with Will and asks for him to follow.Once they’re safely tucked away in a small side room, Burt starts. “What is this? What do you want? Neither one of you can be pregnant, so there’s that, but what is it? Rachel? Is she pregnant?”

“What? Ew!” Kurt cries while Blaine hides his eyes. “No. This isn’t about her, it’s about us. Me and Blaine.”

“You’re not breaking up again, are you? You only just got back together.”

“You know what? It might be better if you just let me speak for a moment. That way you’ll know quicker.”

"Hmm," Burt says with a frown. "Go on then." 

Kurt smiles. “So. Blaine and I...” he glances at his future groom, who looks more nervous and scared than Kurt has ever seen him. “We’ve decided to get married.”

"Good for you!" he cries. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Today,” Kurt adds, and Burt's face falls. “We want to get married today, and dad, we’d like you to officite for us.” 

Burt looks between the two, at Kurt, who holds eye contact in a steady, firm gaze and at Blaine, who stares at the floor in the hope it might open up. 

“Say what now?”

“You heard me. Santana and Brittany asked us to join them in the wedding ceremony, Blaine and I talked it through, and we’ve decided to do it.” 

“Blaine?”

Blaine tries not to squeak in fear when Burt says his name, and he forces himself to look up and meet his stare. “I didn’t suggest it,” he offers weakly. 

“But you think this is a good idea?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “But I know that I have dreamed of marrying Kurt for so long, and I know that we could wait a lifetime to be sure that we’d make it, but we would have wasted it all. And I don’t want to waste a single second of our time together. He means too much to me.” 

“And you, bright spark?” Burt asks of his son.

“I think this is the most reckless thing I’ve ever done,” Kurt says honestly. “And I have no way of knowing if I’ll come to regret it, but I know that right now, at this point in my life, I want and need Blaine to be my husband. I love him, dad, and he loves me. We want to give this our best shot.”

“You’re both nuts!” Burt cries, throwing his hands up in the air. “What in the world made you think that this was a good idea?” he asks Kurt. “I mean, Blaine, I can get. He lives in a fairytale world but you? You’ve always been so logical, Kurt, so pragmatic. Why the sudden change?”

“Well actually, it was your little speech earlier,” Kurt says, a smile playing on his lips. “About how you were never ready for anything? I’m never going to be able to say, hand on heart, that I am completely ready for marriage, but I can say that I love Blaine and we both want to build a life together as husbands. You and Carole, you kinda inspired us.” 

“Oh.” Burt stops short, staring into the distance. “Huh. Well. That’ll teach me to speak my mind,” he mutters. 

“Um, Burt?” Blaine takes a bold step forward and looks him right in the eye. “I know you might not see this as a great move, but I promise that I will always love Kurt with my whole heart. We’ve had our problems and we’ve both made mistakes but we’ve learned from them and we really, really want to do this. It would mean everything to both of us if you would be the one to oversee our vows.” 

Burt watches as Kurt takes Blaine’s hand in his, as if he’s unable to be parted from him for too long. He’s never seen Kurt look so relaxed and open, and so deeply in love. He thinks of his wife, how happy she will be to see Kurt marrying the love of his life, something she will never get to see Finn achieve. He remembers how much she loves and adores Blaine and Kurt, almost as if they were her own, and he also realizes that the thought of Kurt and Blaine marrying doesn’t fill him with dread like he thought it would, but rather with happiness and hope. 

“Go for it,” he says, breaking out a huge grin. “If this is what you want, Carole and I, we love you, both of you,” he adds with a pointed look at Blaine. “We will support you one hundred per cent and it will be my honor to marry you both today.” 

He hugs, or rather crushes them both in his arms, and the three of them stand there until Sue barges into the room without knocking. 

“Time up. Am I getting my fabulous gay Klaine wedding or not?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, and he is warmed when she gives them both a genuinely happy smile in return. 

“Good. Well, fellas, your tuxes are waiting. Old man Hummel, you need to go take up your position.”

“Ooooh, this is it,” Kurt says, suddenly nervous. “What if I forget my words? Hang on, what words do I even say?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine says soothingly. “I’ll be right there with you, and your dad too.”

“Yeah. Yes. Yes,” Kurt says, then kisses him softly on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

"Um... I'm happy for you both," Burt says roughly, wiping at his eyes. "And you know what? You two will make it, I'm sure you will. It might not always be sunshine, but hey, you gotta put up with the rain to get a rainbow, right?" 

Kurt hugs him hard, burying his face into his neck as he used to when he was a little boy. "Thank you." 

"Anytime. Sheesh. I can't believe I'm about to marry my own son!" He says, then stops. "Wait a minute... That sounds... What I mean, is...." 

"We get it dad," Kurt laughs. "Okay. We have to get changed. Go! We'll see you at the altar." 

Burt gives Blaine a quick hug too and then scurries away, leaving the grooms alone. 

"Ready for this, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asks, offering his hand. 

"As I'll ever be, Mr Anderson." He tugs Blaine closer and into a long, tender kiss. "Let's get married."


	11. A Wedding- Honeymoon in Provincetown

"I have never had so much sex in my entire life," Kurt groans as he falls back on the bed. 

"It's our honeymoon, we're allowed. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's law." 

Kurt laughs, throwing a lazy, heavy arm out for Blaine to cuddle in. "Seriously though, we should go out, or something. Is it even still daytime?" 

"I have no idea." Blaine jumps out of bed, pulling back the curtains and crying out when the bright sunlight streams in. "Ahh! Yes! Yes it is." 

He hurries back to his husband's embrace, checking his phone on the way. "Noon." 

"Oh." He settles down with his arms wrapped around Blaine, and gives a kiss into his hair. "Hang on. It's noon?" 

"Hmm. S'what I said," Blaine murmurs, nuzzling at Kurt's neck. 

"It's noon and we've had sex twice already?" 

"Made love, Kurt." 

"Fucked."

"Kurt! Hey!" 

Kurt laughs, rolling over and pinning Blaine down, holding his hands above his head. "I love you, but if you even attempt to 'make love' to me again today, I'm gonna have to ban you from the bed." 

"You would not!" 

"I would. Now get dressed, we're going out for lunch, and then we're going to take a look at that art gallery we saw when we were driving in." 

"Can I fuck you instead?" 

"No you cannot. Now move." 

*

"There is so much gay on display in this town," Kurt marvels as they stroll hand in hand down the street. "Isn't it great?" 

"It's amazing," Blaine agrees, and truly, neither one has ever seen or been a part of such a liberating environment, even in New York. "Still want to retire here?" 

"Totally." 

"You know what I like about it?" 

"What?" 

"I can kiss you, right here and now, and no one minds," Blaine says happily. He carries on walking down the street, stopping when he realizes Kurt isn't with him. "Hey!" 

"I'm waiting," Kurt says, arms folded. 

"What for?" 

"That kiss." 

Blaine jogs the couple of paces back, takes Kurt in his arms and kisses him chastely on the cheek. "There." 

"What was that?" Kurt cries, then he screams when Blaine suddenly dips him and kisses him passionately. 

He gasps when the kiss breaks, and his cheeks flush pink with pleasure. His husband knows exactly how to make him weak at the knees, and he seems to take great pleasure in doing so. Blaine sets him on his feet again and they walk on, not saying anything about it, but grinning widely at one another whenever they make eye contact. 

They eat lunch at a small café overlooking the harbor, and afterward they sit together, their joined hands resting on the table as they quietly watch the ferries coming in and out. 

"This is an amazing honeymoon," Kurt says after a while. He sees Blaine nod out the corner of his eye, and he gives his hand a little squeeze. "I'm so glad we moved to a hotel after the weekend. It's gonna suck going back to work after this." 

"At least we get to come home to each other." 

"That's true. I'm excited for all the time we get to spend together now, you know? Because we really haven't had much time alone since we actually got back together and now... Well. We're married." 

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Blaine asks eagerly. "We should buy a painting to go in our apartment. Our first purchase as a married couple. What do you think?" 

"Yes! We should totally do that." He watches as Blaine throws some money down on the table and then offers his hand. "Now?" Kurt asks, taking it and getting to his feet. 

"We said we were going to that gallery. Let's see what they have." 

"Oh." 

"No?" 

"It's not that," Kurt says as they walk away from the café, "It's more... I miss your lips. On mine." 

So Blaine stops, leaning against a low stone wall, and pulls Kurt in between his legs. "I always have kisses for my husband," he whispers, and then their lips meet. 

Kurt doesn't really care that he whimpers in the street, because he can feel the familiar stirrings of arousal and he knows just what he wants and needs. 

Blaine has other plans though, and he slides an arm about Kurt's waist and kisses just below his ear. "I'm so excited to be buying art with you." 

"We could go tomorrow?" 

"Why? You were the one who said we needed to get out. Come on, it'll be fun." 

And it is. But it would be a whole lot more fun if Blaine wasn't so innocently and unknowingly sexy. The way he talks to the gallery owner, the way he laughs at the things she says. The way he tilts his head to one side as he studies each work, and the way he proudly tells some tourists that he and Kurt are married. 

He has no clue that he's doing it, but he's turning Kurt on more and more, and when Blaine announces he thinks he's narrowed it down to a choice of five paintings, it all just proves too much. 

"Then we'll come back tomorrow."

"Why? They don't close until six. Is it the money? Because I have savings, and we need to look at this as an investment, you know?" 

"It's not the money," Kurt says quietly, well aware that it's now just them and the owner in the room, who is standing politely in the corner. "I just want to go." 

"Kurt. You were really up for this. What's changed?" 

"I'm up for other things instead." 

"Well there are other galleries, I guess, but...." 

"You, Blaine," Kurt tells him out the corner of his mouth. "I'm up for you. Now." 

"Me? What? That doesn't make any sense. What does.... Oh. Oh!"

"Now can we go?" 

"You told me I wasn't allowed to make love to you again today." 

"Fuck me then," Kurt says darkly and desperately, and he backs Blaine out of the gallery quickly, nodding to the owner as they pass. "Take me. Own me, do what the hell you want just give me what I need." 

Blaine nods eagerly, and together they practically sprint back through the streets to their hotel. "I totally love honeymoon," Blaine says happily, and Kurt can only agree.


	12. "A Wedding"- Kurt's Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone prompted me to write about the increase in the amount of physical affection Kurt was giving since he and Blaine reconciled, and I really loved that idea, so here it is! (One more Wedding based one shot to come before Friday!)

Blaine is brushing his teeth when Kurt arrives, sticking his head around the bathroom door. 

“Can I come in?”

“Uing yy eef,” comes the gargled reply around a mouthful of foam, and Kurt decides to take that as a yes. 

“I miss you.” He wraps his arms around Blaine from behind, pressing his face to the back of his neck and breathing him in. “Mmm, God, I love you, my husband.”

Blaine leans over to spit, but Kurt stays pressed tightly against him, bending with him and closing his eyes happily. 

“What do you mean you miss me?” Blaine asks when his mouth is clean. “I was in bed with you ten minutes ago.”

“I know, and I miss your arms around me,” Kurt murmurs, still reluctant to move. 

Blaine rinses once more and straightens up, turning so he can hold Kurt properly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just wanted a cuddle.”

“Yeah.” He leans in and kisses Kurt’s lips lightly before turning back to the sink. “That’s what I mean.” 

Kurt laughs, then comes to stand next to Blaine and take his hand. 

“Uh...Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I was gonna shave.”

“Can I watch?”

“Yes, but I need my other hand.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

He doesn’t let go though, and Blaine starts to fill the sink with water before he shuts it off and turns to him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know but...never mind.”

“No, say it.”

“It’s just...” He stops looking at Kurt through the mirror and turns instead so they’re eye to eye. “If I’m honest, since we’ve gotten back together you’ve been like...really clingy. Don’t get me wrong,” he rushes on before Kurt can storm away. “I love it, really, I do. But before, you always used to be so much more guarded and it often felt like I was the one who initiated all the physical affection.”

“I initiated sex!” Kurt cries, affronted. “A lot!” 

“That’s just it, you did, yes. But the other stuff, the cuddles, the hand holding, the little kisses as we walk past one another... It’s entirely welcome, Kurt, believe me, but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, not worried about anything?” 

“I’ll stop, if it’s too weird for you.”

“Hey, come on,” Blaine says, gently lifting his chin. “You know that’s not what I meant at all.” 

“I was such an idiot,” he eventually says. He sighs and sits on the edge of the tub while Blaine leans against the sink to listen. “We fell apart because I just didn’t appreciate what I had. What an amazing man you are, how much you love me. Those months apart were hell for both of us, I know that, but for me.... I cried so much, Blaine, and it wasn’t the sex I missed. I mean, I did miss it, but mostly I just missed you. I missed how you would reach out in the middle of a conversation and cover my hand with yours. I missed the way you would come home from school and kiss me like we’d been parted for months. I missed waiting for you in our coffee house, and the way you would rush in and kiss my cheek before apologizing for being late.” 

“You hated me being late,” Blaine points out. “That was the final straw for you, when I was late that night and....”

“The cheek kisses, Blaine!” Kurt says loudly, then they both laugh. “I missed the kisses. Not the lateness. I don’t need that back.”

“Noted.”

“I remember, the night I found out that you were with...well. I lay in bed and cried so hard. I don’t even believe in God but I remember promising some unknown being that if I ever managed to get you back, that I would cherish you. I would love you with every bit of me, and I would spend all my days appreciating you.”

Kneeling on the floor between his legs, Blaine brushes a stray tear from Kurt’s cheek. “I know you appreciate me,” he says softly. “I wouldn’t have married you otherwise. I love you. Don’t feel like you have to keep this up if it bothers you.”

“It doesn't!” Kurt says quickly. “That’s the thing. I need you, Blaine. I need to touch you, to be close to you, to kiss you, hold you...because I’m more in love with you than I’ve ever been before, and I still can’t quite believe all this is real. I feel so lucky, that you've given me another chance, and you know what? At first, it was a conscious effort to hold your hand, or whatever. Now it’s second nature, and I feel so privileged that you’re my husband.” 

“Oh, gosh, you’re gonna make me cry,” Blaine says, blinking hard. “Kurt...I- I love you so much. I’d say we’re both lucky, actually, because having you to love, and having you love me in return, well that’s just the best thing. And...that thing you do. With your tongue. That’s pretty spectacular too.”

Kurt laughs, draping his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to do it again?” 

Shaving forgotten, Blaine stands, bringing Kurt with him, and he starts to slowly walk them back to the bedroom. “Only if we can cuddle after.”

They kiss heatedly in the doorway, and when they pull apart, breathless, Kurt gives a blissful smile. “Just try and stop me.”


	13. A Wedding- Friday Night Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final wedding reaction prompt. Slightly AU as we know why Kurt and Blaine return, but someone asked if I would write a Friday dinner at the Hummel's after Klaine's honeymoon.   
> Hope you like it!

“I can’t believe we have to go to Friday night dinner our first night back,” Kurt grumbles when Blaine pulls into the Hummel’s driveway. 

“It’ll be good to see your dad and Carole again,” Blaine tells him gently. “Plus someone needs to keep an eye on my mom.”

“Ha! Your mom will be fine. Ugh. Why tonight though? I can think of something I’d rather be doing.”

Blaine laughs, letting his hand rest at the top of Kurt’s thigh. “Later.”

“Really? We can watch Gilmore Girls when we get home?”

“Kurt!”

Kurt leans over, fisting Blaine’s shirt and pulling him close. “You’ll be naked the second we close the front door,” he whispers, then claims his lips in a deep kiss. 

“Come on!” Burt suddenly booms from the porch. “We’re all waiting!” 

“Oh for...” Kurt mutters, but he opens his door and runs to hug his dad hello. 

“Missed ya, buddy,” Burt laughs. He keeps one arm around Kurt’s shoulders and holds the other one out to Blaine, who hugs his father-in-law then pulls back, feeling shy. 

“How was honeymoon?”

“Good, thank you,” Blaine says politely as they follow him inside. 

“Good? Blaine! It was fantastic,” Kurt says happily. “The hotel we stayed in was beautiful, dad. You should go. You’d love it there.”

“You don’t have to be gay?”

“Of course you don’t have to be gay! I mean, there’s a big gay scene there, sure, but plenty of straight people too. Oh, we found this little cafe in the town, and...”

“My little Blainey!” Pam Anderson suddenly squeals, and she comes tearing down the hall to kiss all over her sons face. 

“Who gave her wine?” Blaine moans. “And why?”

“Cheers, my boys!” Carole calls, and Blaine looks up to see her lounging in the kitchen doorway, raising a large glass of white. “So good to see you. Blaine, your mom and I have become firm friends in your absence.”

“Oh no,” he mutters, embarrassed. He follows Kurt over to give her a hug, and at the same time he whispers in her ear “You don’t have to be friends with her if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

“Oh hush,” Carole laughs, giving him a playful shove. “Your mom rocks.”

“Hear that, Blainey? I rock,” Pam says proudly, hugging him once again. 

"Go on through to the dining room," Carole says kindly. "Dinner's ready." 

*

Dinner is homey as always, and there's something incredibly comforting for Kurt and Blaine about being seated around the table as Carole fusses about, making sure they've got enough to eat, and Burt keeps up a running monologue about this that and the other. 

Blaine can tell that his mom is loving it too, in fact she fits right in and he curses himself for not having introduced her sooner. He can't really explain why he didn't, just that the opportunity had never really presented itself but now, he's glad they can do this. He's glad they can be one big family, because come holidays it will certainly be easier if they can all get together. 

The thought of his first married Christmas with Kurt has him grinning from ear to ear and he reaches out, giving his hand a little squeeze before he carries on eating. 

Kurt switches his fork to his right hand, letting his left hand wander under the tablecloth to gently rub over Blaine's leg in a return gesture, but then he decides he quite likes the feel of Blaine's firm, muscled thigh under his hand, so he leaves it there. 

"Uh, Kurt?" 

He looks up to see his dad watching him, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you please not grope Blaine at the dinner table?" 

"I'm not!" he cries, acutely embarrassed in front of Pam, who has stopped eating and now watches with interest, glass of wine in hand. He sees her eyes wander to where his hand disappears under the table and he snatches it away, his cheeks burning. "I was just... Oh, never mind." 

"They're newlyweds, Burt," Carole reminds him. "They're supposed to be all over each other." 

"We're not! That's not... Oh for... May I please have some wine?" 

"I get that they're all loved up," Burt says around a mouthful of chicken. Carole fills both Blaine and Kurt's glasses and offers them a sympathetic smile. "But they've had two weeks to have as much sex as they choose. Surely Kurt can restrain himself for one mealtime?" 

"Stop talking," Kurt moans, holding his head in his hands. "Please stop talking." 

"Kurt was just um...touching my leg," Blaine offers weakly, realizing how that sounds as soon as he says it. "In a non...ahem... A non-sexual way." 

"Well I don't blame them for wanting to get it on all the time," Pam says, raising her glass. "Look at them! Both hotties." 

"How much have you had?" Blaine hisses across at her, and Pam looks from her glass to Blaine and back again. 

"Wine? This is my first glass. For the love of God, Blaine, I'm sorry I got drunk at your wedding, it won't happen again, I didn't sleep with Puck and I am not an alcoholic." 

"No, you're not. I'm sorry," Blaine says to his mom, who gives a smile. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know? I want this to be my family," he says, gesturing around the table. "Everyone here." 

"And we are," Burt declares. "Whether you like it or not. You marry Kurt? You're stuck with us too." 

"Well that's fine by me."

"And you know, Blaine, your mom and I, we're besties now," Carole chimes in. "Isn't that right, Pam? We're trying that new Jazzercise class at the community center next week, oh, and we're going to the movies on Sunday." 

"I dread to think the topics of conversation," Burt mutters, just loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear. "More mashed potatoes, anyone?" 

"How was honeymoon, sweetie?" Pam asks. "I'll bet Provincetown was great. What did you do?" 

"Hmm, well, we visited a couple of galleries, took some walks. Found a few cafes...you know." 

"Did you get the ferry over to Boston?" 

"We didn't have time," Kurt tells her. 

"But you went on a boat, right? I know you were talking about going whale watching." 

"No boats," Blaine says with a tight smile. He rather hopes this conversation will end soon. 

"I'll bet Kurt went shopping though," Carole says with a laugh, but she is surprised when he reddens and busies himself with his third lot of mashed potatoes instead. 

"We did buy a painting," Blaine offers. "But we didn't really visit the shops much." 

"Well what the hell did you do then?" Burt booms, wrestling the mash away from his son. 

"It was our honeymoon," Kurt finally snaps. "What do you think?" 

"All the time? Why? Heaven knows it's not like you're new to this stuff."

"Oh come along, Burt," Carole laughs. "Remember what we were like when we'd just gotten married? I mean, I remember that time that you..." 

"No!" Kurt cries. "We do not need to know. Just let me grope my husband in peace, thank you." 

Pam reaches across and pats his hand sympathetically. "Don't worry, darling. Blaine's dad and I never once left the hotel when we were on honeymoon. We were at it morning, noon and night." 

* 

"Never again," is all Kurt says as they head home. 

Blaine doesn't answer, too shocked by his mom's insistence on recalling the night she was arrested for lewd conduct. It got worse, too, when Burt and Carole started up with stories of their own. 

"What if we're parents like that one day?" a stricken Kurt asks him. 

"We won't be. Not after tonight." 

"True." 

"Anyway. Let's forget about it now. We're alone at last, and you may grope me as much as you damn well please while I drive." 

"Are you kidding me? I'll gladly hold your hand, but if you think I'm actually going to be able to manage anything sexual after that conversation, you are very much mistaken." 

"Oh." 

However, once they're home, and he watches Blaine loosening his bow tie and opening his shirt, Kurt very quickly changes his mind. "Damn you for being hot," he whispers, backing Blaine up against the bedroom wall. "I need you. Now." 

"Okay," a delighted Blaine agrees happily. 

Somehow, Kurt thinks they will be those parents when they're older, who inadvertently embarrass their offspring and then laugh at their mortification. In fact, Kurt thinks, as Blaine undresses him while whispering declarations of love in his ear, Kurt thinks they will be very happy indeed.


	14. 6x10- The Rise and Fall... Kurt cheers Blaine up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's not a lot to say about Klaine from this episode as they were largely ignored. However, one thing that is really getting to me is how Blaine's storyline is being forgotten in favour of Rachel getting all she wants... So this is the product of my annoyance!

Kurt opens the front door, tossing his keys on the table and hanging his jacket. "They looked so good!" he cries happily as Blaine follows him inside. "Sounded so good too. Blaine, you have such a talent for songwriting. Really, it's ridiculous. No one else stands a chance against us with you at the helm. I'm telling you, we are going to slay sectionals." 

"The blazers looked good," he replies quietly. 

Kurt watches as he places his shoes neatly in the closet and sets his bag by the door ready for tomorrow. He looks up briefly, catching Kurt's eye and he smiles and gives him a little kiss as he passes him. "So. Dinner. Um...I think there's some veal," he mutters, opening the fridge and burying his head inside. "Or there's steak? I could do pasta. Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to close that damn fridge and look at me." 

Blaine closes the door and leans against it, his eyes downcast. 

"Blaine please. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"The fire," he says quietly. "Not just the fire but... Well, I don't know." 

"The fire was awful," Kurt agrees, and he moves closer, taking his hand in his. "But you were an inspiration to those boys, Blaine. Not just them, but the McKinley kids too. You have a real flair for teaching. You should really think about going to college to qualify. You'd be a brilliant music teacher." 

"That's just it though Kurt, I don't know what I want to do. You wanna know what's wrong? What's really wrong? I got dropped from NYADA because I was too depressed to attend class. I couldn't walk those halls and risk bumping into you, hell, I couldn't even leave the apartment. They just cut me. No second chances, no listening to reason, I was dropped. Meanwhile, Rachel Berry thinks she's bigger and better than the rest of us. She says she's too good for school, too good for Broadway, even. She flops in LA and then suddenly everyone's eating out of her hand again. How does such arrogance deserve so many second, third and fourth chances? She has Carmen and now Broadway falling over themselves to get her back and meanwhile I'm.... I'm just assisting with a show choir." 

"Oh Blaine." 

Kurt hugs him tight, and from the way Blaine clings on, he knows that he's been waiting to say all this for the entire day. 

"Come sit with me. Come on," he says, pulling his reluctant husband over to the couch. "Dinner can wait." 

"You said you were starving." 

"You're a damn sight more important that my stomach," Kurt declares as he settles on the couch. "Listen to me a moment, okay? The short answer is I don't know why Rachel keeps getting all these chances. She certainly doesn't deserve them but she's one of those people who will trample over anyone and anything to get where she needs to be. You're not. That doesn't mean you're weak, it means you have integrity and a good heart. It makes you a far better person than she is." 

"You're gonna go back to New York though," Blaine says sadly. "And what do I do then? Get a job waiting tables?" 

"We will get you into a college," Kurt says firmly. "Whether it's NYADA or not, you will get into a college and you will graduate and get a good job. Blaine, I'm so sorry I caused you to fail." 

"Oh, Kurt, no! No, that's not what I was getting at. Really. No." 

"I know," he says evenly, and he rests one arm across the back of the couch to play with Blaine's hair. "I know you don't blame me, but I just want you to know that you're not alone in all this, okay? I'll help you. We'll help each other. I love you, and I am so happy we're married.   
Look at it this way. Yes, for now, you're back in Lima coaching a show choir. But this is just a stepping stone. Look at all you've realized. You've been strong, resilient, you've shown courage in the face of adversity, and you've discovered that you're actually a really good leader. I wasn't kidding, Blaine. You're amazing with those kids and they all look up to you.   
You have plenty of time to decide what to do with your life, Blaine, but you know what else? Whatever you do decide, whichever path you take, everything you achieve will be because you've worked hard and because you're a good person. People like, love and respect you, and that will get you far more personal gratification than getting everything handed to you on a plate." 

"I feel bad, talking about Rachel like that." 

"Yeah... Don't feel bad. She's our friend and she always will be but God, she drives me insane sometimes, and today was one of those days." 

Blaine leans his head on Kurt's shoulder, glad of his comfort. "Thank you for all you said." 

"I love you, Blaine. Please feel good about yourself. That song was amazing. Listen to the words you wrote, and take them on board for yourself. Okay? Okay." 

Blaine gives a little laugh, and lifts his head to seek out his lips. "Okay.” He sighs into the kiss, and happily lies back on the couch for Kurt to work his way on top of him. 

“We could get takeout later,” Kurt murmurs, his lips trailing along Blaine’s jaw until he can bite softly at his neck. “I could spend a little time making you feel better.”

“You just have.”

“Some more time, then.” 

“I think,” Blaine gasps, when Kurt untucks his shirt and runs a hand over his chest. “I think I could be on board with that.”


	15. We Built This Glee Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little look Klaine shared when Will mentioned kids... Did anyone else die?! I can't believe it's all over next week :(

Blaine sets dinner on the table and pulls Kurt's chair out for him as he always does. Smiling happily, Kurt kisses his lips and settles down and waits for Blaine to sit opposite. 

"This is nice," Kurt remarks. "I love working with you at McKinley, but when we close that door and it's just us... Yeah. I work with you all day yet I don't feel like I actually see you until this moment, you know?" 

"Totally," Blaine nods as he twirls his spaghetti. "Actually, I was going to ask you something earlier but never got the time." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. What was that look for?"

"What look?" 

"You know what I'm talking about," Blaine says with a smile. "When Will was saying about someday we'll be watching our own kids win trophies." 

"Oh come on. You know I want kids with you, that's hardly a surprise." 

"No, I know that," he concedes. "But I just... I don't know really. It's like you think about it." 

"I do," Kurt admits. "Possibly far more than I should. I mean, I know we have college to get through and finding jobs and stuff but yeah, I kinda dream about what our kids will look like, what we'll call them..."

"I thought we had names picked out?"

"Blaine I swear, if you ever actually do call our kid Feta, there will be consequences."

Blaine laughs, sets down his fork and reaches across for Kurt's hand. "I love that you dream about it. I love that you think of our future, and I love that kids plays a part in all that for you. When Will said that and you looked at me it made me feel all funny inside."

"Funny?" Kurt asks in alarm. "Funny good, or funny bad? Funny how? Tell me!" 

"Calm down!" Blaine shakes his head then raises Kurt's hands to his lips and kisses it. "Funny good. It made me...swoon, I guess." 

"Oh really?" Kurt sighs in relief. "You can swoon. Swooning is allowed." 

"I'm like you. I can't wait to see what they'll look like. If we'll have all boys, all girls, or a mix. And thinking of you, holding a little baby in your arms, or carrying a little kid on your hip....that kinda does it for me." 

"Oh please," Kurt scoffs. "You're still riding high because of the birds at sectionals. You've been horny for days." 

"Ha ha. Seriously, Kurt. The thought of sharing that with you... It thrills me." 

Kurt studies him, his face so open, honest and sincere and he sees it too. "Yeah," he says quietly, totally in awe of how excited he is to share all these things with Blaine in the future. "Yeah...me too." 

"It's uh.... It's going to be quite the ride, isn't it, this marriage?" 

"I think so." Grinning, Kurt carries on eating, happily letting his foot wander up the inside of Blaine's leg. "How do you feel about going back to New York?" 

"Excited. I mean, when I left it was like... Tough, you know? I didn't miss the city because I just wanted to be gone, I needed to be home but now... We're going back to make it our home, and I love that." 

"I know!" Kurt says excitedly. "That's the best part! I think for me, before, New York was somewhere I went to college. I love the city, but it's never really felt like home. Too much was always happening. We broke up, then there was Finn, then we tried living together, you moved out, you moved back in, we broke up.... It was just this never ending cycle of ups and downs and I felt as though I never really found my feet. Now I can, and best of all, I can find my feet with you, together."

"Have you finished eating?" 

Kurt looks down at his plate, surprised at how much he's consumed while talking. "Yeah."

"Good. Get over here and kiss me before I explode." 

Kurt pushes back his chair and stands, rolling his eyes. "I tell you, those birds have a lot to answer for." 

"It's not the birds!" Blaine laughs, and he reaches out, grabbing Kurt around his waist and pulling him down into his lap. "It's you. All you." 

He claims Kurt's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss, one which he hopes goes some way toward detailing his emotions surrounding the start of their life together. It overwhelms him, consumes him, rather like Kurt is doing now as he shifts about until he's straddling him, grinding down lightly into his lap as they continue to make out. 

Kurt knows what Blaine wants and he wants it too, but there's a lot to be said for teasing, taking time to trail kisses over cheekbones and eyelids, to peel clothes gently from one another and then giving soft kisses to bare expanses of skin. 

At some point Blaine stands, and they carry on their gentle exploration until they're totally stripped, ready and wanting. Then he's back on the chair once more, for Kurt to sink down around him with a moan of satisfaction as he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and kisses his neck. 

"We're totally having sex on a kitchen chair," he casually observes, making Blaine laugh loudly. 

"Well, whenever anyone comes over we'll just have to make sure they don't sit here," he murmurs, nipping lightly at Kurt's collarbone. "I love you, husband of mine." 

"I love you too, husband," Kurt says with a grin. He gasps when Blaine starts to move inside of him, but he happily grinds down to meet him again and again until they're both trembling and breathless.

"Now?" Blaine gasps, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to hold on. 

"Yes. Go on Blaine, come for me. Come." 

They climax together, with Kurt's hands cradling Blaine's head tight to his chest. They stay that way for a long time, until their breathing has slowed and Blaine looks up with a sloppy grin to share a long, lazy kiss with his husband. 

"Make the most of that," Blaine says tiredly. "Cause once those babies arrive sex will be limited to once a week on a Friday between ten and eleven." 

"Noted," Kurt says with a laugh, and then he winds his fingers into Blaine's hair and sighs happily. "It's all out there, Blaine. New York, our careers, our first house, babies...all of it. Waiting for us to explore." 

"Together." 

"Together."


	16. 6x13 Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else still crying? I feel like I'm mourning the loss of a friend which, in a way, I guess I am. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of Klaine fluff. Thank you, each and every one of you, for coming on this little journey with me. You're all amazing.

"I can't close the door!" Kurt hisses to Blaine urgently. "I don't know how."

Blaine looks back over his shoulder with a frown and bites his lip thoughtfully. "Uh... I don't know. Maybe... Maybe try pushing it? With your butt?" 

"But the motion might wake him," Kurt says worriedly, looking down at the tiny bundle sleeping in his car seat. "I don't want to disturb him." 

"Okay. Well. Um... Here, if I just..." Blaine switches the car seat he holds, containing their daughter, into one hand, and reaches out to take the other one. "I should be able to... Or maybe... This is tough," he decides when between them they can't work out how to hand the other seat over to Blaine without disturbing either baby. 

"What do we do? I mean we can't just leave the door to the apartment open," Kurt frets. "What will we... Oh! I could put him down?" 

"Oh!" Blaine says, realization creeping onto his face. "Yeah. You could do that. Yeah." 

"Okay. Just gonna...." Kurt looks around the wide, spacious hallway in confusion. "Where shall I...?" 

"Just there," Blaine says, nodding to a spot by his feet. "He'll be okay, I think, while you close the door." 

So Kurt sets the seat carefully on the floor then takes an age to close the apartment door as softly as he possibly can. "Oh my god," he whispers, leaning against it momentarily and closing his eyes. When he opens them again it is to see his husband, still pink cheeked with pride, beaming at him, while their day old twins sleep on.

"Blaine, can you believe this?" 

"We're daddies." 

"Someone actually let us out of the hospital with two children. Unsupervised." 

"We can do this, Kurt. How hard can it be, huh?" 

"Right? Yeah." Kurt grins, and holds his arms out. "C'mere and let me hold you." 

"Oh. Well, I just..." He looks down in confusion, not entirely sure what to do with the baby. "Um... Oh. Oh! Her hat has slipped, Kurt. Can you?" 

"Sure." He rushes over, peering into the baby carrier and carefully pushing the pink hat off the little girls forehead. "So pretty," he breathes, unable to resist holding her tiny hand. He's fascinated how, even in sleep, she grips his seemingly giant finger tightly. "I think she knows I'm her daddy." 

"Of course she does. She's gonna be smart. And what is more, she's gonna love having you for a daddy." 

"Do you think? I worry I won't be any good." 

"You are going to be amazing," Blaine declares happily. "Come on. We can't stay standing in the hallway.Bring baby boy Anderson Hummel with you." 

"You know we can't keep calling him that," Kurt calls down the hallway as Blaine heads to the living room. 

"I know. But we need to be sure on names before we announce anything. To me, he just doesn't look like a..." Blaine stops when he hears a noise behind him. Kurt is on all fours, sliding the car seat on the floor into the room. "What on earth are you doing?" 

"I didn't know how to pick the seat up again without disturbing him." 

"Kurt!" 

"Well you haven't even let go of her, so you can't talk!" 

"Okay, well I'll just..." He sets the seat down with extreme caution then stands back, admiring their two little bundles of joy, one pink, one blue, with an adoring smile. Then he turns and looks at the dining room behind them. "Oh wow." 

"Yeah." 

The table is rammed full of gifts, vases of flowers, stuffed animals and there are balloons everywhere brightly declaring 'It's a Girl!' 'It's a Boy!' 'Twins!' 

"So much love," Kurt says softly, wiping at his eyes which seem to be leaking an awful lot in the last twenty four hours. 

"Yeah. And you know what?" Blaine turns, finally taking his husband in his arms and kissing his lips. "I have so much love for you, too. And our children." 

They move to sit side by side on the couch, watching their son and daughter sleep. "He's gonna look so much like you," Kurt whispers proudly. "Her too, I think. I mean, there's a chance she'll look more like Quinn, I guess, but her hair is so dark, and Quinn is so fair." 

"I can't wait for her to see them." 

"Oh I'm pretty sure Rachel's already sent several hundred pictures," Kurt laughs. "But I know what you mean."

"Shouldn't we get them out of the carriers? I'm sure I read in the book that they shouldn't stay in that position too long if we can help it." 

"Shit! Yes. Sorry, babies, I didn't mean to curse. Okay. We need to..." Kurt kneels on the floor and unfastens each harness, then carefully takes his son out of the carrier and hands him to Blaine. "Watch his head," he cautions, as if Blaine didn't already know. He turns back, gathering his daughter in his arms and cradling her gently against his chest. 

"Kurt?" 

Kurt looks back over his shoulder at Blaine as best he can. "Yeah?" 

"You can't stay kneeling on the floor." 

"I'm frightened to move," he admits. "I don't want to do anything wrong." 

"Hmm, well Tracy, Hepburn and I think you're the best daddy in the whole wide world and could never do anything wrong if you tried, so shuffle over here and get your ass on this couch." 

"Tracy and Hepburn?" Kurt squeaks, his eyes wide with excitement. "You mean it?" 

He does move then, still on his knees, but he manages, one way or another, to sit down pressed tightly against Blaine, both of them looking between the babies. 

"Yeah," Blaine says with a smile. "Hepburn Rachel Anderson Hummel and Tracy Finn Anderson Hummel. What do you say?" 

"You don't have to, if you don't want." 

"I think Tracy and Hepburn suits very well indeed, don't you? And let's face it, Rachel and Finn kinda had to figure in there somewhere." 

"What do you say, babies?" Kurt asks softly. "Papa has made a great choice, huh? I mean, he's basically agreed with me, so that definitely makes it good, right?"

He looks back up at Blaine, who bravely shifts Tracy to one arm for the other to slide about Kurt's shoulders. "I think that's a yes," he declares, making Kurt laugh.

"Thank you, for suggesting Finn. He'd be so honored." 

"He'd be a wonderful Uncle," Blaine says, kissing into Kurt's hair. "When did we get so lucky, huh? This...us...them... Dreams come true, Kurt. They really do, and I love you for making all of mine a reality." 

"It's been my pleasure." Kurt kisses him, his darling, adoring and beautiful husband who has stood by his side for these last five years. "I love you too. You're right," he says, looking down at his new family. "Dreams do come true. At least when I'm with you." 

"Best stay with me then."

Kurt smiles happily, resting his forehead against Blaine's cheek. "Best had."


End file.
